El cumpleaños de Rei
by samantha1807
Summary: Que pasa cuando Nagisa y los demás se enteran del cumpleaños de la mariposa del grupos? / feliz cumpleaños Rei-chan!


Rei no solía contar ese tipo de cosas, era su cumpleaños, pero si había algo que era ara nada hermoso era su rostro sonrojado ante los saludos de sus compañeros, por la misma razón prefirió no comentar la fecha con los chicos del club de natación, y pasarla como un día más.

Sus padres habían desayunado con él, y le habían comprado un pastel, se dirigía a tomar el tren, no había querido decir una mentira la verdad es que si pasaría su cumpleaños con sus compañeros del club, solo que ellos no sabían que era su cumpleaños, habían quedado de tener una especie de cita triple, como era fin de semana y no tenían entrenamiento, podrían pasar un buen día todos juntos o eso esperaba.

Rin y Haru llevaban dos o tres meses saliendo, en teoría, ya que según ellos ninguno asumió cuál de los dos se había confesado primero, ni menos se habían atrevido a confesar que eran novios, pero si les habían dicho que al menos se frecuentarían, cuando esto paso los que más los habían preocupados a ellos habían sido Makoto y Sousuke, ya que todos suponían que estaban interesados sentimentalmente por el delfín y el tiburón respectivamente, pero más grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando el moreno se había parado, con un sonrojado Makoto abrazado de la cintura diciendo que ellos llevaban 7 meses de novios y que tenía intenciones de quedarse con el ojiverde para toda su vida, que se sentía muy feliz de que Haru estuviera con Rin, ya que no sentía miedo de perder a Makoto y que un poco de "acción" podría relajar a su compañero de cuarto. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del peliazul, en definitiva tenían una vida maravillosa y unos amigos encantadores.

Se bajó en la estación acordada, debía caminar unas cuadras antes del cine, que sería la primera parada de ese día, paso por una tienda quería llevarle a Nagisa algunos dulces, unos brazos lo tomaron repentinamente.

-Rei, feliz cumpleaños, no esperaba verte aquí, iba de camino a tú hogar.

-Sempai…- se sorprendió el peliazul, la conversación fluyo con normalidad, su compañero en el equipo de atletismo siempre había sido alguien a quien le guardaba un infinito respeto, por ende sin notar como un rubio los observaba desde la puerta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y tristeza.

Nagisa salió de la tienda destruido, su novio estaba de cumpleaños hoy y el no solo no tenía un regalo para él, su sempai del equipo de atletismo lo había saludado antes que él y peor aún él ni siquiera no sabía su fecha de cumpleaños, se sentía ahogado, sus lágrimas corrían sin querer parar, le dolía el pecho, era una angustia que jamás había sentido, podía ser tan mal novio, además de mal amigo, una mano se posó en su hombro.-Sou-chan….Mako-chan…Rin-rin….Haruuu-channn- se abrazó de la cintura de Makoto, quien trato de consolarlo.

-Nagisa, que pasó, discutiste con Rei? Tienes algún problema?-

-SOY EL PEOR NOVIO, AMIGO, COMPAÑERO DEL MUNDO…- lloro más.

Makoto logro calmarlo y Nagisa finalmente explico la situación, ninguno de los 5 sabía que era el cumpleaños del peliazul, el silencio lleno el ambiente, hasta que Sousuke tuvo la mejor idea según todos.

-Un cumpleaños sorpresa… - todos lo miraron y los ojos de Nagisa se llenaron de esperanza.- Rei es una buena persona, y le gustan las cosas hermosas, quizás Gou pueda ayudarnos.- todos sonrieron, a pesar de que el moreno no era su amigo hace tanto, había aceptado a los amigos de su novio y se había integrado al grupo, era un esfuerzo por Makoto y que todos sabían que Sousuke estaba dispuesto a realizar.

-Nagisa quédate con y distráelo, inventa cualquier cosa para justificar nuestra ausencia…- le dijo Rin mientras marcaba el teléfono de su hermana.- solo nos falta un lugar…-

-Mi casa…- Haru tan expresivo como siempre, se fueron rápidamente, acordando que llamarían al rubio para indicarle que estaba listo, Nagisa miro como un Makoto muy sonrojado se acercaba a Sousuke y lo besaba, quizá le agradecía su gesto con sus amigos, realmente eran una hermosa pareja.

Nagisa intento mostrarse feliz, cuando su novio llego, quien al verlo solo mostro una cara de preocupación.

-Nagisa, paso algo y los demás…- el rubio se abrazó a su cuello, no podía decirle que sabía que era su cumpleaños si no la sorpresa se estropearía.

-Haru-chan y Rin-chan, tuvieron que ir a casa con Gou-chan y Mako-chan se fue a cuidar a Sou-chan que estaba enfermo…- le sonrío- comencemos el día,- dijo besando los labios de su amado.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde el teléfono de Nagisa sonó dándole aviso que fueran a la casa de su amigo para celebrar, le dijo que necesitaba ir a buscar unas cosas a casa de Haru, que si podían pasar de regreso, el peliazul casi nunca se negaba a las peticiones del rubio, le agradaba verlo feliz, lo llenaba.

Ya en el tren Rei recordó los dulces.- Nagisa-Kun…- el rubio se sonrojo, el de lentes lo llamaba así, con ese tono de voz solo en privado.- yo te traje un regalo…- sacó los dulces y se los entregó a su novio, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha, mirando el piso del tren, de un minuto a otro Nagisa lloraba nuevamente, se sentía horrible- que pasa? Te sientes mal?- el rubio no contesto solo de abrazo de la cintura del más alto, buscando consuelo.

Al bajarse Rei apuro el paso de camino a la casa de su amigo, su pequeño rubio no paraba de llorar y no le decía nada, tenía miedo de que algo malo estuviera pasando, necesitaba que Makoto y Haru lo ayudaran por si algo malo ocurría.

No obtuvo respuesta al llegar a la casa de su compañero de equipo, no tuvo respuesta, pero la puerta estaba abierta, prefirió entrar ya que aunque Nagisa no lloraba, se notaba que algo estaba mal.

-SORPRESA!- un grito ensordecedor fue lo que lleno la casa del delfín, la cara de Rei era un poema, no pudo evitar sonreír sus amigos eran realmente unos locos.

El cumpleaños transcurrió entre risas y muchas alegrías, excepto por cierto rubio, que se mantuvo silencioso, mostrando una sonrisa un poco forzada.

Esa noche Nagisa se quedaría en casa de Rei, era un plan que todos habían formado con sus parejas ese fin de semana, Rin se quedaría en casa de Haru, según el para que no pasar tanto tiempo solo, Sousuke con Makoto, ya que le ayudaría al ojiverde con el cuidado de Ran y Ren; y Nagisa con Rei ya que los padres del peliazul saldrían de la ciudad y el rubio se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía

Ya en la casa de Rei y cuando los padres de este se fueron, el peliazul se sentó junto a su novio.

-Fue una maravillosa sorpresa Nagisa… pero me habría gustado verte feliz, me dirás que pasa?-

-Rei…- el aludido se preocupó su rubio, jamás lo trataba tan formal.- creo que lo mejor es terminar esta relación…- el de lentes se le apretó el pecho, esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, justo en su cumpleaños- yo soy el peor novio del mundo… yo estaba en la tienda cuando tú sempai te felicito por tú cumpleaños…- Rei entendió finalmente la situación, él había herido sus sentimientos, sin pensar en la posibilidad de que sus amigos y su novio si quisieran compartir ese día.

-Nagisa…- se acercó y beso sus labios.- no debemos terminar… lo siento, yo debí decirte que fecha era, prometo que pasaremos cada celebración juntos… te parece?- el rubio lo beso apasionadamente, cayendo sobre la cama del de lentes – Que te parece si me das mi regalo ahora?- el rubio lo miro sin comprender, mientras la manos de su novio recorrían su espalda.- Nagisa permíteme hacerte el amor… esta noche….no mejor todas las noches.-

Con un beso cerraron la bella celebración, tendría el recuerdo más hermoso que jamás imagino, el recuerdo de su Nagisa, su novio, el rubio más hermoso del mundo sobre su cama sudando y gritando su nombre, ese fue el mejor y el primero de muchos bellos cumpleaños.


End file.
